What happened
by Nezumi4818
Summary: Fanfic based on the movie "The Happening". Booth & Brennan, little fluff and angst. NEW CHAPTER 5!
1. Chapter 1

_New York, Tuesday 8:33 Am_

It was a day like every other. The wind blew through the trees in the park. Somewhere a child was laughing, birds were chirping. The people walked through the alley, some of them were with their dogs while holding their shopping bags in the other hand, others were wandering hand in hand enjoying the first sight of sunlight, which flew from the approaching clouds.

"Listen, can you remind me to call my dentist. I got a letter from them yesterday." A young man asked his friend.

"Okay." He responded. They moved along, the gravel crunched underneath their feet. The rushing of the wind in the trees was comforting. He heard Jamie take a deep breath and he relaxed as well. Then the laughing and chirping vanished, even the wind had stopped rushing.

"Can you remind me to call my dentist? I got a letter from them yesterday," Jamie said again.

"Yes I will, but Jamie, you've already asked me to." His friend said confused.

Jaime slowed down, and then stopped fully. There was no sound anymore and as Jamie's friend turned around, he saw all the people standing still. None moving.

Then, some began walking backwards. Suddenly there was a scream and shortly thereafter a second scream.

"Jamie, look at all these people, Jamie…" He broke up. He gazed back to his friend, whose eyes stared into space.

"I got a letter yesterday." He repeated again.

"Jamie, what's up with you?" sounding almost hysterical.

Jamie fumbled in his book bag and fetched out the knife he had used for lunch before. Slowly he raised his arm until the knife touched the skin of his throat. He pressed the point of the knife deeper a droplet of dark-red liquid begun running down. Then the third scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was sitting in his office doing the paper work of an elapsed case while people were mutely walking pass the glass door. Inside his room was silence except the radio, which was standing on the windowsill. The news speaker was reading off the newest victory of a football team. All of sudden he grabbed the beanbag and threw it against the radio which suddenly stopped. Smothering silence. He felt anger rise up through his blood but he didn't know the cause of it. Then he heard something crackle and suddenly the radio went on again.

She was sitting in her office in front of the computer, reading what she'd written till now. It was a lecture for the next evening that she was preparing now, but she wasn't satisfied with what she had now.

"Damnit!" she murmured annoyed. Today nothing wanted to go as planned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Washington DC, Tuesday 8:48 Am_

"Strange weather today, isn't it?" The police officers said. He leaned against a car, talking with the taxi driver who was caught in the traffic jam.

"Yeah." Rushing of the leaves in the park next to them got louder and the noise of the cars ebbed away until it fell fully silent. The people on the sidewalk grew stiff and suddenly the police officer begun to jerk. Then he slowly started walking. As suddenly as he had set off he stopped. Leisurely he brought his hand to the gun at his side, clenching it and raised it to his forehead. A Shot resounded throughout the street. No one moved. Then a woman from the opposite street walked to the man, but instead of taking notice of the man, she took the gun. Shot. The Lady hadn't even fully fallen to the ground as the next passenger moved towards the gun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan still sat in her office troubled over the lecture, which was a mess. Then a ringing disturbed the silence and made her jump.

"Brennan."

"Switch on the radio." A raw voice said.

"But…" She started.

"Now!" The voice cut off sharply. Brennan reached out for the radio and turned it on.

…_dozen's of bodies!"_ A female voice shrilled. _"They committed suicide one after another! I saw it through the window, it was horrible. Here in DC! I've never seen something like that before!" _There was a little crackle. _"We assume that terrorists are behind this terrible happening." The news speaker now continued. "We will consult a specialist…"_

"Oh my god." Brennan whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

SOoooo here is chapter two after a long break. I'm sorry but i had no time at all, work and school are very hard at the moment but for bones i've always time :D. I know this chapie isn't very long but the third will follow sooner. i hope :S

**Disclaimer**: I don't own bones (sadly)

* * *

Review

Booth sat on his chair, his mouth open in shock, he listened to the horrible news from the park in DC. Just as the news speaker changed the theme, someone knocked at the door and a man entered the room.

"Hey Booth." The man said.

"Hi Pete." Booth said not looking up.

"You've heard about it?" Pete asked, sensing Booth's mood, as he nodded. Pete's face was distorted in anxiety. What the hell was happening?, he continuously asked himself. He had seen bad things, walking hand in hand with death. But that was different. There weren't any reasons, and that was what he couldn't understand.

He looked around the room, watching the clock, which was ticking relentlessly further; ignoring. He cleared his throat.

"Listen, these horrible things, it's not safe here anymore with all these terrorists or what ever is happening, Angela and I, we're going to the house of my mom. You can come too." He said and Booth, who was still not looking at him, hummed an agreement. Looking through the window he watched the clouds pass without seeing them really. He could hear Pete opening the door and as he walked out the room Booth had already grabbed his phone and was now typing in a number.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god." Brennan whispered.

"Yeah" The voice said at the other end of the line. Brennan jumped at the sound; she hadn't realized that he was still on the line.

"Listen Bones, Pete was there." A long pause, he understood her dislike. Pete had hurt her friend. Angela and Hodgins were supposed to be married by now and then he barged into their life. Hodgins had gone to Montréal and Brennan had lost a colleague. And a good friend. While Brennan and Pete had trouble to speak to each other without wanting to slit each others throats, Booth got well along with him. He had known Pete a long time. Pete was an FBI agent too and they had worked together years ago.

"Oh" She said after a while. "And what did he want?" He could hear the hatred through the phone.

"He asked me to come with him away from here, because of these attacks. Do you want to come with me?" He casually added. "We could meet Angela there."

"I…I don't know." She said fumbling with a pen.

"Do me a favour and come." He said pleading. "I don't like the idea of you alone here, where these things are happening."

She stopped playing with the pen and put it down. She breathed out.

"Okay, I'll come. When?" She asked looking at her wristwatch. 10:14 am.

"11 Am. I'll pick you up."

"Okay. See you later."

"Be careful."

* * *

Sooo i hope you liked it and it would be very kind if you let me know what you think about it. Any criticsm are welcome! Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm soooo sorry for the lack, but the last time i had so much going on that i couldn't continue with the fic and i'm really sorry that you had to wait so long. ): i hope you like this chappie and you'll accept my apologize after reading (: Oh and not to forget, a biiiig hug to Emily without her help i'd never would have written that fic. Thanks Em, you're great!

and like always,i'd really appreciate it if you'd review after reading.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Neither Booth, sadly, would be great if (:**

45 Minutes later

Brennan grabbed some last things and crammed them into her bag. She just wanted to leave her bedroom, she noticed a photo on the top of a counter. Five People were sitting in the lounge in the Jeffersonian, smiling at the photographer. Brennan sat in the middle; Booth on her left had wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Angela was sitting on her right side holding Hodgins' hand, who sat next to her, while Zack was standing behind them all. Standing still, she looked at the two hands. Angela and Hodgins. How long had it been since Angela had met Pete?

The sound of an opening door brought her back out of her thoughts. She closed the door and walked downstairs to the living room where Booth sat, watching the news. Since Howard Epps broke into her apartment, Booth had a spare key, which he used quite often. When he heard her footfalls on the steps, he turned around looking at her. She noticed that his dark brown eyes had darkened even more. He was angry or maybe afraid, she thought while walking towards the couch, sitting down next to him. He had already turned his attention again to the news speaker, who was talking to a correspondent from DC, as she looked at him. He frowned as if he could not believe what the people in the TV were saying, sighing he got up and turned to her.

"We should go, Bones. I told him to be at the station at 11.30 am." He looked somewhat sad which concerned her.

"Why at the station?" She said as she stood up.

"We'll meet Angela there, she's already on the train and we'll come along. That's why we need to get the 11.37 Am train." His hand grazed hers as he wanted to grab the handle of her bag and she felt how the skin heated at his touch. The handle slipped out of her hands fell into his but instead of walking to the door he stepped closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, his eyes locked with hers.

"I'm happy you're coming with me." He said, smiling contentedly. "I know you and Pete aren't best friends but…"

But the end of the sentence vanished into thin air because Brennan had leaned forward to his chest. They had grown closer and closer the last three years that it was quiet normal, on her part, to let herself be comforted by. Stroking her shoulder he tried to ignore the tickle in his stomach.

"We going?" He hummed in her hairs after a long time. Sighing she nestled up against his chest, breathing him in for the last time, and then looking up to him. After she'd nodded he took her hand and pulled her with him to the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She hadn't thought that so many people would be at the station. It was loud and the ventilators were overstrained. They sat in the concourse on wooden benches. Booth, who sat next to her, was watching the news on the muted flat screen TV above their heads as two shapes appeared in front of them.

"Hi Booth." A voice said ignoring Brennan.

"Hey auntie Tempe. Hi uncle Seeley." A little voice said behind the man. Then slowly a little girl appeared, her long brown hair platted in two and an amber necklace was hanging around her neck. A little pink bag hung over her shoulders.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you?" Brennan said glad, stood up to hug her.

"Don't touch my daughter." Pete spitted and Brennan, who had kneeled down to the little girl, she was startled and sat down again on the bench, fighting with tears of sorrow. How could he be so mean? Amy was also Angela's daughter. While this had happened Booth was sitting there quietly but now he cleared his throat and stood up too.

"Pete." Booth said and nodded warningly. "Hi Amy, how's things going on with my little girl?" Now friendly. He kneeled down too.

"I'm fine thanks uncle Seeley." She said after hugging him.

"When will I see mommy?" She turned to her father.

"Soon Amy, soon." He said impatiently and looked at his wristwatch. 11.18 Am. "The train will be here soon. We should go to the platform." Just moments after he had finished a ringing started. Pete fumbled on his trouser pocket, grabbing out the chiming cell phone.

"Peterson." He called into the phone. For a long time he didn't spoke while the three were waiting.

"Okay, I'll do that. Take care." He said and put the cell phone in the pocket again. He had turned pale while talking and Booth and Brennan had changed concerned glances.

"That was Angela calling. She couldn't catch the train. The whole city's in a total mess. There's no connection possible anymore." He was speaking to his shoes, unaware by the shocked look of his daughter.

"But she's alright and she'll take the next train, we should go. Mommy's gonna be fine." He added as he noticed how afraid Amy was. "I'll go buying the tickets. Can you take Amy with you Booth?" Pete said after a while, still ignoring Brennan. He turned and walked away.

Brennan sighed and tucked up her legs, wrapping her arms around them, hiding her face. Booth sat down next to her and placed an arm on her back, slowly stroking it, while Amy stood before them. Brennan looked up again. She hadn't cried but she was hurt.

Then, Amy leaned forward towards her and whispered in her ear: "I do really like you auntie Tempe, don't listen to Daddy."

She stepped back and sat down next to Booth. After a while Pete came back but just to give them the tickets and then walked, nearly run, to the platform, calling them on to hurry. They stood up and followed Pete. While they were running after him something silky touched Brennan's hand and seconds later she noticed that Amy had snatched her hand, smiling, she held it now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Sooo i hope you guys liked it and please don't forget reviewing (:**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, though it would be a great idea as a birthday-gift.**

**A/N: I know, the chapters are short and i know that i haven't post one for long time and i won't defend if you want to yell and scream at me, but i still hope you'll like it. I'm having real stress at the moment with school and work and sadly there's little time to move on with the story but I'm doing my best. Thanks to all which have stayed with me and thanks for all who joined now. I especially want to thank Emily for her patience to beta-readmy story, which is nothing without her. Thanks Em, you're great!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She was sitting in the train, Booth's seat next to her empty. He was searching for Pete and Amy, who sat a cabin further forward. It was loud and crowded. She closed her eyes, trying to leave this mess behind her. She didn't know how she'd been sleeping when someone stroked over her cheek but it felt like just moments after she'd closed her eyes. Opening them, she saw brown, dark brown. Booth had leaned down to her, smiling. Wiping her eyes, she stretched her arms and legs and settled back. Booth sat down next to her and watched her, while she donned a sweater.

"No news from Angela?" She asked thereafter.

"No, there's still no connection." He said concerned and laid his hand over hers."She's alright, don't worry." He said as he felt how much that troubled her.

"Why do you know? She could have been attacked, she could be injured or…" She said, her eyes wet and widened.

"I know she's okay." Booth said and squeezed her hand not looking away from her. She sighed and leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him. The landscape flashed by the window when he was looking outside. As his gaze wandered back to her she'd fallen asleep again. He closed his eyes too, her steady breathing on his shoulder as the simple thing he still could hear.

When she opened her eyes again was the sun already at the highest point. She took a deep breath and looked around. Booth, next to her, was fast asleep. She smiled contentedly and looked out the window. The colored strips of the elapsed landscape were getting clearer and soon she noticed that the train slowed down. Confused, she looked at her watch. 12.34 am. That couldn't be right, it was too early. Their train should arrive at 2 pm. She nudged Booth softly and after a little moan he opened his eyes, looking slightly puzzled around.

"What's up?" He mumbled and yawned.

"The train's stopping but we aren't even there." Unrest spread; it got louder, people walked through the floors and speaking hasty words with their neighbors or into the cell phone. Then, the train stopped with a jar. Booth and Brennan looked around, watching the crowd surging to the exits. Slowly they got up as most of the people had gone, grabbed their bags and walked outside. The sun was dazzling them and they blinked, searching for Pete and Amy. It was an old shabby looking station and it seemed to be of little use anymore. It had only one track and the part between the rails was overgrown with grass. The barrier at the end of the station was rusty and Brennan bet that it didn't function anymore.

"Booth!" A voice called out and he spun around looking for the source of the noise. Brennan tapped him on the shoulder, nodding towards something behind him. He turned around seeing the two of them standing at the other end of the track. Booth and Brennan walked towards them, which proved to be quiet difficult with all the people standing there.

"What's going on here?" Pete asked as they finally got to him. His was scarcely audible through all the other voices. "And where the deuces are we?"

"I don't know." Booth nearly shouted and looked around. He had no idea where they were. "Just wait a moment." He said after some time and walked away, disappearing in the crowd.

Booth searched for blue uniforms and soon he saw them standing at the other end of the track. The conductors and the engineer were talking but as Booth came up to them they fell silent.

"What are you doing here?" One of the conductors asked.

"What's going on?" Booth asked back the same question Pete had asked him minutes before. But they didn't answer, just looking at him.

"Hey! I asked you what's going on. Why don't we drive on?" Booth called out, anger rising. The engineer sighed.

"We lost connection."

"With whom? Booth asked enraged.

"With everyone. Nothing works anymore. That's why we can't drive on." With these words he turned around and walked away, his colleagues following him, leaving a distraught Booth alone.

* * *

A/N: So this was chapter four, I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think about it. (there's a nice little green button where you can leave a comment)

Thanks. Alee


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry!!! ): I know my apologizes are lame and all my promises for updating faster are petty. ): **

**But I had so much going on the last weeks that I had rarely time to go on . But for a little comfort, I've worked hard the last days and I can upload some chapters in the folllowing time. This one is longer as the others, cause I do know how annoying short chappies are and I'm really working on giving you more to read. I want to thank Em for beta'ing, but because she's very busy at the moment, I wanted to know if there's somebody who could beta or knows someone who can. ****Please PM me if you can help me. **

**But now done talking, enjoy the longer chappie and please let me know what you think about it! Rewies are my life (:**

**Disclaimer: I do still not own Bones *damnit!* (:**

* * *

Putting down the coffee cups he sat down in front her and Amy.

"Thank you." Brennan mumbled. Amy was sleeping next to her.

"Your welcome." Booth said and looked out the window. They were sitting in a restaurant near the station. The engineer had told them to wait. It was the only restaurant in this nameless town, therefore it was very crowded and loud. They'd sat down in a back corner where it was less loud. Pete was outside trying to phone Angela. Brennan was sipping at her coffee, with her thoughts somewhere far away. Then suddenly, when she had looked up, she noticed that Booth was watching her closely. But she couldn't rejoin his essay to smile. She looked away; attempting to ignore his gaze. He didn't look away. She could feel him observing her but she didn't want to show him how afraid she was at the moment. Nevertheless their eyes meet again, but this time she didn't looked away; couldn't look away. Booth took her free hand. She calmed down and all the horrible things vanished out her mind. Minutes passed. Then, suddenly something clang and she scared up, pulling her hand back. The cup slipped out her fingers and crashed on the table. A little puddle of coffee formed and diffused on the wood. Pete had come back and as like he looked he wasn't very happy seeing the two of them staring at each other the way they did. Then there was a sound and all looked to Brennan's left.

"Pete, look what you did!" Booth called out. Amy had fallen asleep before Pete had come back, but not anymore. Hazy she looked around, yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Where's Mommy?" She finally asked.

"She's alright Sweetie. Go back to sleep." At these words Brennan astonished gazed at Pete, who was petrified.

"No connections." Pete whispered to Booth. Just at that moment a man stood up at the bar table and shouted around, but they couldn't understand. He grabbed an old television and placed it on a rack which normally gets used for bottles. The screen showed two men; likely news speaker. The man cranked it up so that people could hear one of the news speakers talking. The people drew to the television trying to understand what he was talking about.

…_the attacks have widened to the whole state. Newest messages indicate that Philadelphia got attacked as well, we're trying to contact. The majority of all big cities have been attacked. And it seems like the attacked cities increases in even smaller population centers, which means that it probably won't be safe in small towns either. Is it true that these things aren't caused by terrorists? _The speaker asked his colleague._ There are doubts but people are advised to leave the State…_The colleague answered but his voice was drowned out by another that didn't come out of the television though.

"Where are we?" The voice, which happened to be a man, asked as a map got shown on the TV. The Barman pointed to the place on the monitor. It wasn't far from the borders maybe about 3 hours driving. The speaker's voice entirely downed in the noise of chairs being pushed and the footsteps of the people who urged sped to the entrance. As the four of them got out the restaurant most cars had already driven away. The car park was almost empty. Then something rammed Brennan and she turned. A man hurried to his car.

"Hey!" Two voices said at the same time. The first one was Brennan who was outraged about this behaving; the second had been Pete. Astonished Brennan looked at him but his gaze was fixed to the man.

"Hey!" He shouted again. "Can you take us with you? Hey, I'm talking to you. What the hell…" The man had ignored them, unlocked the car near the entrance and drove away. Head-shaking Pete turned around and suddenly he saw two other people running to their car on the other side of the car park. He ran to them.

"Excuse me; please can you take us with you. I've got a daughter. Please I've got a daughter…" The same again, they overlooked him as if he didn't exist.

"And now?" Booth asked irritated. He looked to his left. The street bent right and disappeared behind a little forest. To his left the street kept on straight. It was absolutely silent. Then there was a sound. The roaring of a car and seconds later it appeared from the curve. Pete ran to the car which stopped. He talked a long time with them and then walked back to the three who still waited by the entrance.

"They're going back to Philadelphia to get some things. I could go with them, you know, Angela's there." He said to Booth who sighed. "I have to, Booth. Angela's there. Please can you take Amy with you?"

"Okay." Booth said. He knew he couldn't keep him from going. Pete kneeled down to Amy.

"I'll get Mommy and then I come right after you, okay?" Amy nodded and hugged her father, who stroke through her hairs, trying to calm her. The car honk and Pete hasty kissed her on the forehead and jumped up.

"See you later, Booth. Take care of you and Amy." He said and before turning around and running to the car his eyes met Brennans' and she could swear that he had smiled a little as he had looked at her. Then he was gone. They heard a door shut and the car drove away around the curve and disappeared. Just moments after that another car appeared from the curve. It slowed down and stopped in front of them. The passenger window opened and a kind looking woman emerged on it.

"You need to go somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, could you take us with you?" Booth asked. She turned and spoke few words to the driver who was very likely her husband.

"You can, we just need to grab some things from home. But it's near, just about five minutes." Booth turned and looked at Brennan, then nodded shortly and opened the door, so that they could get in.

With Amy in their middle they sat on the much too small back seat. The driver turned around to see them. He had a cap on and his bushy blond hair and with the moustache let expect that he was a farmer. He was quiet tall as much as Booth could see of him compared with his somewhat chuff wife who had also blond hair but longer as he.

"I'm Dan and that's my wife Susan. And who is that sweet little girl between you, your daughter right?"

"Oh, no she isn't our daughter." Booth said. "I'm Seeley by the way."

"We're godfather and godmother." Brennan added. "I'm Temperance and that's Amy." She liked the people from the very first moment without knowing why. Maybe because they'd picked them up.

"Hello." Amy said.

"Hey."Susan said as she'd turned back too. "How old are you?"

"I'm 7 years old." Amy said proudly. "Where do we go now?" She asked and looked at Brennan, who could almost feel the temperature sinking by Amy's question.

"We just go home to Dan and Susan and then we drive a bit, where these bad things do not happen." Booth explained her. Some moments no one spoke.

"Yeah, let's go." Dan said and started the engine.

----------------------------------------------

"Nice house" Booth said as they passed the garden gate, walking towards a big dark-red painted house. It had two stages with many windows and Brennan asked herself why they had such a big house when just the two of them lived in it. Next to it was a greenhouse.

"I'll get the things; Dan can show you our plants, if you like to of course." They nodded mutely and Amy already flounced to the entrance. Susan smiled and walked to the house. Dan unlocked the glass door and opened. Brennan took Amy by the hand and walked inside, followed by Booth and Dan.

"Wow, you have some nice plant, right?" That wasn't overdone. The whole green house was brimming with plants of all shapes and sizes and to top it all off was there high humidity that took their breath away.

"These are our plants. We take care of them." Dan said as they wandered shallow breathing through the plants. They walked along the little path between the tables that the plants were on and soon Brennan had found something. She leaned over the table and Amy did the same; only she didn't have to bend down to the plants but needed to stand on tiptoes. It was an orchid. Its bloom was red like fire and was the most beautiful flower Brennan had ever seen. Brennan liked flowers, they made rooms look more homelike and some even talked with them as like they were humans. She like that thought although she wasn't certain that they could hear when people would talk to them. While Brennan and Amy had walked ahead, Booth and Dan had turned left looking at the bigger plants, which were already as high like little trees. It got hot in the greenhouse and Brennan walked to the door. Just there, she met Susan who had wanted to tell them that she was back. A bag over the right shoulder she stood there smiling at a point behind Brennan.

"We'll be back soon." She said and after Brennan had turned she noticed that that was targeted at the plants.

"Why do you speak to the plants?" Brennan asked frowning. "They can't understand or even answer you."

"That's not right; plants do understand us." Dan said. Booth and he had walked to the two women and now stood next to them. " All this is the payback of the nature. A defense mechanism."

"What's that?" Brennan asked after changing gazes with Booth who was frowning now too.

"These things which are happening here, it's the nature, not terrorists." He told them about the complex mechanisms that often seem to appear spontaneously, involving strategies such as attracting predators to kill off specific threats and fostering communication between different species of plants.

"Wait, you wanna tell us that people are committing suicide because of the nature?" Booth now combined and looked at Dan who nodded.

"That's loose." Brennan said shaking her head in disbelieve. For some moments it was silent then Booth noticed that Amy was still not here and turned around, looking in the greenhouse.

"Amy?" He summoned the little girl which was still studying the plants. Then the other three turned. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Amy said and walked outside.

"We should go now." Susan said and the others nodded in agreement. After closing the door to the greenhouse they walked back up the gravel and walked to the car.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it. (: I hope you liked it and I appreciate any critism and ideas, for that just press that little nice green button to let me know. (:**

**Thanks, Alessia**


	6. Important note!

**Hey guys, important note for all of you. **

I know that I haven't posted any chapters for a while and when I did, it took ages, so first I have to tell you I'm very very sorry, you always had to wait. Second thing is, I thought about the storyline and with a good friend, we decided to change and correct it. Soon we will post the first chapters again and I hope you will like the new one more than or like the old one. (:

Once again sorry, for that you had to wait so long, but I promise when we once are done with the first chapters, I will post them as soon as possible, hand on heart!

Thanks and hear from you soon,

Yours sincerely,  
Alee / Nezumi4818


End file.
